This invention relates to a multi-purpose portable device useable by teachers, lecturers or the like. The device is useable not only as a carrying case for lecture materials, etc., but also can be arranged in a number of different configurations so as to facilitate display of materials or to serve as a lectern for a lecturer. When used in its display mode, the device enables one to stand behind it while displaying material on the display face of the board without interfering with the audience's view of the display board, and in a manner which enables the lecturer to reach the display board so as to point to particular display material, or the like.
For example only, the device is particularly useful by art teachers where it is desirable for the entire class or audience to have a full, unobstructed view of a canvas of paper on which the art teacher may demonstrate. It is a common practice for an art teacher, when going from class to class, to carry a number of items including all of the artists' materials, an easel, lecture materials or the like. Typically, this is an awkward and time-consuming procedure and is inconvenient, particularly when there are but a few minutes to go from one class to the next. Moreover, even when the artist has set up in a new location using a conventional easel, his illustrations done on the easel usually will be obstructed at least in part to some of the audience or class. In some instances, a lecturer also might wish to carry a lectern which, of course, inconveniently adds to the bulk of the devices and materials he will carry.
With my invention, many of the foregoing difficulties and inconveniences are overcome. The device is in the form of a carrying case which is of generally upwardly tapering cross section, being relatively deep at its base and relatively narrow at its upper end. The device includes a bottom wall, a rear wall, a pair of approximately triangular or trapezoidal side walls and a relatively short front wall. A rectangular cover is hinged to the upper edge of the rear wall. When the device is closed, the cover rests on the downwardly and forwardly inclined edges of the side walls and the cover thus serves as a closure for the device. In addition, when the cover is closed, it serves as a display board which can hold paper or the like. Because of the upwardly tapering configuration of the case, the teacher or lecturer can stand behind the device and easily reach over its top to draw on or otherwise have access to the paper or other material on the cover. This enables the teacher to make illustrations on the board without interfering with the view of any part of the class or audience. In addition, the cover may be raised to an intermediate position so as to serve as a lectern. Means are provided for supporting the cover in this intermediate raised configuration.
A further feature of the invention is an extendable shelf which normally is stored inside the bottom of the case and defines a false bottom. A slot is formed along the face of the front wall to enable the shelf to be pulled out through the slot so as to extend forwardly. When the shelf is pulled out, it provides a convenient base for artist's materials such as paint jars, brushes and the like. When the shelf is retracted, it defines a false bottom and an additional storage compartment in the case.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved multipurpose case for use by teachers, lecturers or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which facilitates portability of all materials and which can be arranged in a display configuration as well as a lectern configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which enables a teacher or lecturer to have ready access to the front display region of the device while standing behind the device, thereby minimizing obstruction to the view of the class or audience.